


Colors

by tide_ms



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stories set in Colors of The World universe. Sequels, prequels, and missing scenes from CoTW :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> \- _(Long story short: all humans have powers until a child is born without any. A mutant. There are two sides; the Capital and the Deserted Lands. Kyungri is from the former, and Hyemi is from the latter. Pyogang are married and now in a mission to protect the mutant. Sort of.)_
> 
> \- Characters, relationships, and tags to be added with each chapter. I have decided to go with _Erin_ instead of _Hyemin_ for CoTW, and will keep that here as well.
> 
> \- These fics won't be beta-ed, so please don't hesitate to point out mistakes, typos, grammar errors. Thank you <3

 

 **Summary:** Kyungri has a purpose in the mission.

 

The world outside the Capital was calm, _still_ , as if the leap that Kyungri had taken couldn't handle more than the cold wisps of winds and Sunga's words that rang in her ears like an echo following her right to where her new path would begin. _Would you leave Hyemi? Or would you leave with her? It is your choice, we can't force you to come with us._

They were a tremor that would be too stubborn to defeat, Kyungri realized, for it was the mere thought of leaving her wife that frightened her the most.

Erin had named all the directions that led to Kyungri's new home. She wanted her to know as much of the place as possible, and unlike Sunga, and Kyungri's doppelganger, Erin's feelings hadn't broken their steady flow yet, not even when the green circles of honesty appeared around them and blended with the white lines of anger and black flakes of sympathy.

 _Doppelganger_ , one of the keepers that the sisterhood had recruited. A woman, Kyungri's age perhaps, who had the exact same features and curves as hers. An identical twin born of a forbidden illusion, shape-shifting. She had taken Kyungri's breath away the moment she appeared with Erin in her living room, but every move she had made, every gaze and attempt to flaunt Kyungri's lisp had only created a fear that crept on Kyungri's trail as she left her home with the Sisterhood's messenger.

 

After transporting outside the Capital's walls, they walked a long way through what seemed like an unending, empty wilderness, and only stopped when the ruins of an old world grew high enough to block the horizon, and threaten Kyungri's composure.

It took Kyungri only one gaze at the destroyed buildings and green-coated cars to realize she had fallen into a breathtaking unknown. The sun sneaked rays through the shattered windows and the streets as it rose, and the flying birds' singing remained a soothing melody. The pink roses, the yellow ones and the shy red that had grown long ago, they all told Kyungri of the breaths that were being given to the city. Life, beauty, care. A future.

 _Love_ , what the mission was about, her mission.

"Is this the first time you see a place like this? I know there have always been old pictures passed around in secret."

Kyungri found Erin's eyes, the reassurance in them was so humble comparing to the presence of emptiness that seemed to have its grasps on this ancient place still.

Kyungri shook her head and licked her dry lips, unable to stop catching little details of the ruins in front of her and imagining how a huge city came down to this. The history class certainly didn't present her much about the past.

 

The clouds didn't forbid them the beauty of the wide sky yet, but they were looming from afar with a promise of a rainy night.

The chill in the air made it harder for Kyungri to find ease. Her world was turning upside down, and still, all that she cared about was seeing Hyemi, was making sure that Hyemi was alright. Even when the Capital, the only place Kyungri had ever known, was nowhere to be seen, Kyungri didn't care. Her wife was the only thing that mattered.

With a sigh, Erin spoke again, pulling Kyungri out of her trance. "I didn't agree on you being part of this." Exhaustion was unmistakable on her features and her worry started to wrap the two of them with lovely bubbles of crimson that somehow softened the vastness of the Deserted Lands.

Erin hadn't been really hiding her feelings, not that anyone could, but Kyungri saw feelings in their tiniest amount and biggest form. All of them, the sincerest of them and the false. Feelings bared people in front of her, they were unspoken words, loud and inescapable. And from what Kyungri had seen the last few hours, Erin wasn't even trying to dim them down.

"I know," Kyungri replied after a moment, engulfed in the view in front her with both admiration and anxiety.

"It is too risky," Erin started, her voice lacking the anger swirling within her. "Even if the keeper managed to copy... all of you, there is no guarantee that she wouldn't miss something too little, too important. Someone would eventually notice that she isn't you, and that would put mutants in danger."

She looked very tired, and her colors kept painting the sky and the earth with constant force that Kyungri had to stop seeing them for a moment. Questions storming in her head about the power that made them do that. Kyungri had seen it before, but the explanations varied, and she wondered what uniqueness did Erin possessed.

A hint of sadness was coating Erin's voice when she continued. "Anyhow, it doesn't matter now. But know that it was Hyuna who thought that Hyemi's separation from you would be as much dangerous," she said, facing her.

Kyungri remembered Sunga's words, they had shaken the ground beneath her and stilled it anew. Hearing them again, hearing them travelling with the winds pushed her heart into a more painful rhythm yet again.

"The Sisterhood might have not sought your power, Kyungri, but Hyemi needs you, and the mutants need Hyemi."

 _She needed Hyemi as well_ , Kyungri wanted to say, but Erin's words reminded her of what her own mission was about. They reminded her of a giant, blue star that spoke about Hyemi's loss.

"You have to keep her safe. Just like how you have been doing already," Erin finished before stepping forward to the dreary city.

Kyungri stared at Erin's back, and followed her seconds later.

Hyemi had to leave; her wife had a mission, a life to protect. And so did she.

 

 


End file.
